Trio
by LuciferSinbad
Summary: Three triplet siblings from the South Blue who ten years ago managed to survive a terrible attack on their home island. It was completely obliterated by a Buster Call. Now with the power of their Devil Fruits they set out with only one thing on their minds revenge.
1. Pirate Trio

**Disclaimer:** I Own Nothing

Pirate Trio

 _Summary: Meet an upstart pirate from the South Blue. Starting out as a trio watch as he and his crew set off to build a larger crew he's got one goal in mind. Watch as he travels the world to find a crew and accomplish his life's mission._

"So that's it then? You're really leaving?"

"We have to Moira. We've spent too much time holding this off. It's time to head off and build a larger crew. If we want to get revenge on those damn marines then this is the only way. Goodbye guys we'll try to come back as soon as we can." I break away from the tearful embrace with my childhood friend and see the whole village had came to see me and siblings off.

I'm the middle child. We lost both our parents and entire village in a buster call. The few of us who survived had to relocate to an empty plot of land. We've managed to rebuild our lives as best we could but it couldn't replace our anger for the marines. We've all vowed to get revenge on those we lost, if we don't then we are no better them.

For so long it's just been the three of us, soon there'll be more. As the oldest it's my job to look after the other two and make sure they stay out of trouble. I promised I'd always protect them, kinda ironic considering becoming a pirate is pretty much the most dangerous lifestyle to have. But I know we'll be fine though, before she died our mother gave each of us a Devil Fruit.

I ate the Energy Energy Fruit which gave me Logia powers. My sister ate the Blood Blood and my brother ate the Shadow Shadow. To this day it's still unclear how our mother was able to procure not only one but three Logias that aren't even in the book by Vegapunk. But there has been talk of a smuggling ring for quite some time so that may be the case but it doesn't matter all that much.

"What's our heading captain?"

I looked at the map which I had spread out on the small deck and tried to plot a course. "From what this map says the closest place would be somewhere called Numa. From what I've heard it's home to the beast tribes but I'm not sure which one but the rumors I've heard are pretty weird."

"We're three orphans randomly traveling the world so we can get revenge after miraculously surviving an attack which is supposed to be impossible to do so especially if you're kids and that was before we ate our Devil Fruits. I'm pretty sure our parameter of weird is from crazy to unbelievably non-existent."

"She's got a point big brother. Even before the attack our lives were weird. Anyways do you really think we'll be able to find anyone on this Numa place? From what I've heard beastmen don't particularly like humans?"

"That may be true but it wouldn't hurt to try but at the very least we may be able to find a bigger ship for when we eventually get more crew. This ship is barely big enough for the three of us. But enough of that it's time to set sail to Numa and find ourselves a crew mate." With shouts of agreement the unnamed trio of pirates set sail for the island of demis. Unaware of what lies ahead.

* * *

"Are we almost there yet Ann? We've been out at sea for days and so far nothing."

"Quit complaining Dan, although I admit it'd be easier if our captain wasn't always sleeping so much." They both turn to see their eldest sibling napping at the mast as usual. "Due to the boat being so small it'll take us about three more days than the normal length which is about a week."

"Man that blows."

"Sea King ten o'clock." Suddenly awake from my sleep as my Observation Haki tells me that a Sea King was approaching. Right as it breaches the water I grab the family sword Jormungand a nodachi. As it tries to eat our boat I leap from my resting position and after cutting it with a vertical slash I land on the ship with it sheathed. After about a second the Sea King split in half and the pieces fell to the sea dead.

"Could've left us some of the action Zan? You're always hogging all the fun."

"What kind of brother would I be if I let my younger siblings get hurt? Besides that one was so weak. I took it down in one slash and I didn't even need to use my Devil Fruit." Without another word I fell back asleep.

"He's such a show off." Dan says that but he knows that he's only looking after them. Whoever their father was definitely knew what he was doing when he dubbed him the inheritor of the family sword. He's an ass but he seemed to know what to do so that we wouldn't have to worry as we ventured the seas.

"You're right about that. But I say we should take his lead. It's starting to get late. Let's turn in for the night and continue in the morning when we wake up." Ever since the attack we've never been able to sleep unless we were all together. Within the small space that this boat provides is about the max distance that we can be separated. After losing our mother we've become completely inseparable.

* * *

"You know it's not polite to point weapons in people's faces whilst they sleep." I wake up to see that our boat must've drifted while we sleep and that we also were on a beach somewhere.

I look around and see that both of my siblings were with me and awake and from the expressions on their faces were just as surprised as I was. In my still half asleep state I notice that we were surrounded by what appears to be nekos of all shapes and sizes.

"Oh my, well then dear siblings of mine it appears we've arrived at the Isle of the Wandering Cat otherwise known as the port town of Numa. Now then if you would be so kind as to take us to the whoever's in charge of this place. Don't worry we aren't gonna attack, we're just here to find a ship and some people to join our currently unnamed pirate crew."

That caused them to lower their weapons as they saw we meant them no harm. "If you are looking for recruitment then your best bet would be at the auction house. We have people from all over the island to choose from. I will take you there myself, before we do though are there any specifics?"

"No not really. That aside why are you suddenly so friendly? A minute ago you were pointing weapons at us."

"Sorry about that, when we found you we weren't sure if you had any malicious intent or not so we were a bit on edge. You see recently we've been getting lots of violent visitors so forgive our concern."

"I understand. My name is Zan D. Alkore, and this are my younger siblings Ann, and Dan. We're triplets who lost our village about a decade ago in the South Blue. We came to this village looking for about four people to join which includes a shipwright."

"Return to your posts while I escort our guests." With a salute to their leader they left. Something doesn't feel right at all though. I sense something's definitely off.

"Keep on your toes I've got a really bad feeling about this place. Something's definitely not right with those guards." I whisper to my siblings as we followed their leader.

"Oh yeah I just realized we never got your name. As my older brother said earlier my name is Ann the middle sibling."

"Sorry for the late introduction, my name is Maya Akabane. As you can see I'm a cat demi more commonly known as a neko." I take notice of her orange and black ears and tail as well as the fur we can see from the parts not covered by her armor.

* * *

"As you can see this is one of the largest trade towns on the island. We trade items from all over this part of the world." As we walked around I took notice of all the different species of demi. I must say it's really quite impressive. There were lots of types birds, dogs, lizards, and all working together peacefully.

"And here we are at the auction house where we buy and sell slaves. I know what you're thinking but it's not like it sounds. It's a form of work here and perfectly legal. We sometimes even get Nobles to come here for some of them." Knew this place seemed fishy. "If you'll please follow me inside I'll escort you to someone who can present you with a few choices."

As we were walking through the auction house we saw all kinds of people both behind cages and in front of them. I noticed that they even had children and fishman locked up here.

"Right through here if you please." We walked into a room that was well furnished in contrast to the aroma of the whole place, not that surprising since this place hosts nobles. "Wait right here and I'll bring a group to choose from." With that she left rather hurriedly I might add.

"Dan follow her. I don't know what it is but this whole place is giving me the creeps. Nodding at the command he phased into the shadows after our bipolar host.

"You really think there's something wrong about this place?"

"Those mood swings are too random for it not to be. Besides since we got here my danger sense has been going off like crazy. There's something somewhere in this place that they're trying to hide. And as pirates it's our duty to not just let something with such potential lie there now can we."

"Sounds like you got a plan. What'd you find Dan?" She speaks as a shadow comes into the room and reforms into our younger brother."

"Not much. This place has three floors, right now we're on the first. She kept talking to someone, most likely the provider but I couldn't really discern his name. She'll be here soon, she brought about ten people for us to choose from. Three of them are shipwrights who used to work for the best in the city."

"Well that solves one problem. For the others I say we each pick one for the three of us. That way we'll be getting four new crew members. And once we've finished here we'll head further inland to find the leader of this island. What I didn't tell you is about three weeks ago a letter in a bottle had drifted ashore to the island. It's the reason why I chose Numa as a starting point. It was asking specifically for our help."

"What made you so sure it was us they were talking about?"

"For one it mentioned each of us by name. I knew it had to be from this place as what I ascertained from when they were holding us at gunpoint earlier as well as from my own research the neko of this island are clairvoyant meaning that they all have some form of psychic ability. That's why they let us go so easily. Once we get a ship we need to head as close to the north side of the island as quickly as possible. That's where the town of Vaux is, the designated meeting point." As I finish I notice the door opened and Maya along with about a dozen slaves.

It was quite a collection ranging from nekos to Lizardmen, and even a fishman. "I apologize for taking so long. The three on the end including the fishman are accomplished shipwrights. I will give you some time to decide and we can discuss payment afterwards." She then exited the room to give us a bit of privacy.

"Finally I thought she'd never leave. Listen up you lot I'm here looking for someone who can build us a ship that can sail us around the Grand Line. I'm building a pirate crew so that me and my siblings can get revenge on the marines for ruining our lives. No offense but the fishman is coming with us. We need you to rescue me and my brother should we somehow end up falling into the sea as the three of us have Devil Fruit powers. Due to the nature of my sister's she's not affected by the sea."

As I said that the chains which were connected to each of them released him and after rubbing his wrists which were sore and bruised from those chains he walked up to us and kneeled. "I would be happy to call you my captain. My name is John, a Bull Shark Fishman. I'll gladly build you a ship if it means I can get out of this hell hole."

"Excellent welcome to my crew. At the moment we don't have a name but that'll soon change. Now then I'll let my siblings pick and I'll make the last call." I look towards my siblings and I could see they've already decided.

"I want the blue neko." As she said that the girl in the middle was suddenly released and walked towards us and did the same thing John did introducing herself as Raina and that she had the power to see into the future.

"I want the Lizardman." That came as a bit of a surprise for both of us. "My name is Seimour." Skipping the kneel which was perfectly fine with me he took his place beside his fellow recently released slaves.

I look at the remaining seven and try to decide who to choose. I pace back and forth in between them giving them a once over. As I was about to settle with those we got I notice something about the short one on the end. She has the stature of a trained swords woman and to my surprise was human. "You'll do nicely."

As her chains dropped I had to resist the urge to grab her wrist as she tried to stab me with a stolen knife. "I'll never serve you filthy pirates. Thanks to you I finally get my freedom." She backs away in shock as she noticed that instead of being dead I just grabbed the knife from my neck and threw it to the corner of the room, with that part of my neck which got stabbed automatically reforming with strange blue particles. "How the hell, you're supposed to be dead."

"My you have a fire in you. That cheap trick you tried won't work on me or my siblings. Unless you have armament Haki then regular weapons aren't gonna work on Logia users. I ate the Energy Energy Fruit and became an Energy human." I grabbed her wrist and drained her of about thirty percent of her energy making her visibly weaker. "From your outfit and stance I'm gonna take a guess and say that you're from Wano. Intriguing. What are you doing all the way out here in the West Blue?" Before she could curse me out the Neko from earlier came in with an old Dog man.

I see you've made your choices, excellent, that'll make this go faster. Just sign these documents and once they're paid for their personal items including a few weapons will be handed over to you." As he approached me I had a brief flash of Observation. I grab his arm and quickly disarm him and Dan immobilizes the cat.

"I knew there was something weird about this place. Looks like the rumors about this place were true. In order for a slave transaction to be complete depending on the haul you must prove yourself to be worthy. The arrogance of the demis. I understand believe me I do, centuries of forced subjugation and just when you finally have freedom it swept under the rug by the World Government, forcing you to sell your own people. Aside from that though I've beaten both of you so I believe that means that I get to take each of them for free." He was getting extremely weaker by the second as I've been draining him enough to make him compliant.

"My you have some spunk young man, I like you. Go ahead. But if you're really in the mood I think there's something that may interest you in the lower parts of this building." Signalling his assistants to bring the freed slaves their personal effects. Once they were all armed and back in their usual clothes we headed to the bowels of the auction house.

* * *

"So Mr. Manager, mind explaining to me what's down here? I sensed it the minute I walked in here?"

"She's a former member of the giant squad of the marines. After betraying the marines during a Buster Call on an island in the South Blue ten years ago she managed to avoid Impel Down and was instead sentenced here." Me and my siblings stop in shock at that. No, not at the mention of the island, it doesn't have that effect on us anymore but at the mention of a former giant marine. We know her, she's the one who helped us again.

"Oi traitor you've got visitors. Try not to stomp them too hard." As we walk past the cages those were some of the nice things they were shouting. I felt so bad for her having to face all this discrimination because of us.

"Get up you lazy giant come and meet your new masters."

"Go away I hate humans." She turned around towards us, probably trying to look intimidating and after a few seconds gasp in recognition.

"Yo Diane. What's it been, like ten years. Let her out. She's coming with us." Me and my siblings smile at the sight of our savior. If it weren't for her we and the rest of the survivors would be dead.

"Been some time. Still the same as ever. We finally get to thank you for the irreparable deed you did to us." My sister steps up with the others confusedly stay back as they don't know what's going on.

"Welcome to the crew Lady Diane." She blushes from the [raise given to her by Dan.


	2. Ship Trio

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize

Ship Trio

 _Crew: Zan, Dan, Ann, John, Raina, Seimour, Diane, Seinob (Tiger Mink), Sula (Kuja), Ala (Kuja), Negi (Tontatta), Unma (Snakeneck), Darumn (Purple Neko), Kala (Wano swords woman)_

"Are we all clear on the details? Diane, John, Unma, and Darumn will stay at the shipyard and build our ship while the rest of us travel to Vaux to complete our business here. We'll get our assignment there. The sender is still unclear but whoever it is said to meet them at the local pub on that part of the island called the Moon Bar. Don't cause any trouble or I'm turning you all into turtles for a month." We use the fastest path to the bar using a map we stole from some old man. Right now we're in civilian clothes so as not to cause panic as we don't want to be drawing the attention of the navy until we have our ship.

I decide to take the crazy swords woman with me who tried to kill me earlier purely because I know it'd annoy her. It took everything I had not to let my sister torture her even more by turning her into a puppet using her Blood Blood Fruit.

"I'm going on ahead. Feel free to tour the village if you like, you know where to find me." Before they could retort I used my powers to move at near teleportation speeds and was soon in front of the bar. "I must be running low on energy, halfway across town and it took me 3 and a half seconds. Good thing I'm at a bar." I walk into the bar and sit at the far back as instructed. As I approach I see someone trying to look inconspicuous.

"The hollow bird-"

"Croaks at noon. So you must be the contractor. I must say it's still hard to believe that the woman known as the Overseer Princess would willingly contact a group of no name pirates to help her. Nice to meet you Princess Aksha."

On this island there are several different races and tribes so to avoid major conflict they're split up much the same way that a single organization has different factions. Aksha is the First Princess of the Neko faction.

"Someone's been doing their homework. Listen I know you have your doubts but I had no other choice. Over the past few months I've bore witness to the atrocities of my father's system. He's taking it overboard. What he plans to do next will lead to war. Numerous times I've tried to dissuade him and each time but he refuses to listen. He doesn't want to lose his biggest source of income."

"I don't understand, I thought that the slavery system which was approved by all the tribes was built with a nonaggression pact so that it works well for everyone?"

"That's how it's supposed to work but now he's taking it too far. As you may know the whole system is supposed to be built like a indentured servitude system whereas someone looking for work or in need of money for some reason or another is allowed to become a slave until they reach the amount they were looking. But since letting in that giant eight years ago he's changed, he's become greedy that he's been forcing people into it and going so far as to capture innocent people including anyone who washes up on the island. He plans to auction off those who are deemed to weak and unnecessary slave or not to the auction house on Sabaody. I can't ask the marines since the Celestial Dragons would probably just endorse the idea and I didn't know what to do until I saw a vision of the perfect person to help me."

Very interesting, I sense complete sincerity in her. She means everything she said. "Alright I'll do it, we'll discuss payment once the job's done. Remember we are pirates, we don't do anything for free." With that I dispersed to where my crew was. No shock that they were causing a mess in the town square.

* * *

"Pesky guards. All we were doing was taking a look around and then they suddenly ambush us."

"Maybe they thought we were escaped slaves or something. I mean you lot were slaves until recently. Anyways we better clean this area up before big brother shows up. Knowing him it won't be pretty."

"Oh please like that bastard will ever find out. Besides if he does we'll just have to roughly convince him that we didn't do anything wrong."

 _That's rude, I'd expect that from the two Kujas but that swords woman is still being so pesky._ "It's too late for that I'm afraid. I heard everything." I step out from the shadows as I walk into the clearing and see the barely alive guards on the ground. Clearly Ann used her fruit though as she was noticeably different than earlier.

"Kala looks like I'll have to punish you later for your insubordination. But that's for later, right now we've got a job. We're off to the mansion on the hilltop on the border. We're off to save this town from itself." I'm stopped by a sword in my face again. "Didn't we go over this already?"

"Enough with these silly games. I'm through playing pirate. It's obvious none of you have no idea what you're doing. I know I'm speaking for my fellow women when I say that we won't be your meat puppets." She looked back at the Kuja and the snakeneck woman and got angry when instead of looks of support she saw looks of complacent.

"What the hell I thought at least the Kuja would be on my side. Aren't you all supposed to be man haters?"

"That is true but,"

"You see after talking with his siblings me and my sister have decided to give him our full support in their mission." She got a nod in response from the snakeneck girl and seeing she lost her foothold she looked to the others and got similar responses.

"Looks like you're outnumbered. Let's go." Grabbing their gear we headed towards the quickest path to the mansion brushing past the swords woman.

"Wait a minute." Out of curiosity I stopped to see what she had to say. "As a samurai it's my duty to protect the innocent. During this battle I'll test your will. If I find it suitable enough I'll join you for real and pledge my loyalty." Knew she'd come around eventually. What is it with swords woman and their stubbornness.

"Welcome to the party, now come on we've got a mayor to beat and or kill."

* * *

"Master we've got a problem."

"What is it slave?"

"A group of ten has broken through the main gate and are approaching the mansion as we speak."

"WHAT? Send every remaining body we have and kill them. I can't be seen as weak by the other leaders, they'd never let me live it down."

"We're trying sir, but even though there's only ten of them they're taking us down faster than we can get more men."

"Damn it, pull all the men back and have them defend this area. Protect me and only me at all costs." He ran to doors to try and summon whoever was left when the doors burst open and flew off the hinges embedding themselves into the wall.

"Sorry for crashing the party but it seems we've lost our invitations. Hope you don't mind." The mayor panics at the sight of random strangers barging into his house, pointing weapons at him.

"What are you doing here, do you have any idea who I am? I demand you all leave right now, do so peacefully and I'll let you live."

"See that won't work for us. You see Mr. Mayor," I unsheathe my sword and point it right between his eyes scaring the shit out of him evident by the repulsive smell that suddenly invaded my nostrils, "you're currently staring down a band of pirates. And you see we don't take orders very well." That makes him back up towards his window and as I see him push him a button on his desk. Normally I would've done something to prevent him from doing so but those guards were so weak and I've been itching for a fight.

"Told you he'd do that big brother. This man clearly has no honor."

"I knew that already I just wanted to see how far he'd go. Go thing we didn't use our weapons on those people outside." I didn't want there to be any unnecessary deaths on this job so I had everyone fight the guards using hand to hand because most likely they were probably being forced to do this.

"Die you filthy pirates." He pulls out his gun as two dozen guards rushed in and he shot me. Instead of just letting them phase through me and have them drop as I absorb their energy as usual I decide to be showy and deflect them using my sword and then end up hitting the walls harmlessly. I cut up his gun and pin to his chair. He looks in despair as the last of him men fall on the ground.

"Please I'll pay you however much you want, I'll even give you the island and all the women and slaves you want just let me live." I laugh at his feeble attempt at bargaining.

"How many people begged you to not force them into slavery? I've done a bit of investigating since we got here, cross checking the info we got from your daughter, we know the deals you've been making to both the World Government and pirates alike. And it disgusts me, it's people like you who make pirates the good guys." I press my sword at his throat to scare him even more. And once I see he's finally broken I sheathe my blade.

"Neutralize him, we're taking him with us to Deum where the courts can take of him. This man is deplorable but he doesn't annoy me enough to kill him. Princess you can come out now." I say once Ann immobilizes him by controlling his blood as I cut him earlier during my little interrogation and that allowed her to shoot a discreet blood bullet at him so she was able to use _Puppet_ and took him over completely.

Out from a corner comes my little princess spy. "Is it over?"

"Yep. We held back as we weren't trying to hurt anybody. The whole point was to break in and capture this guy. I'm taking him to Deum while the others head to the shipyard. It's over. You can take over from here. The shipwrights said they should be done in about three days so come see us before then if you'd like." With that we disappeared.

* * *

"Captain wake up. Come on you shitty boss get your ass up already." I open my eyes to see Kala yelling at me.

"What do you want Kala it's too early for all this noise."

"For one it's three in the afternoon, and two the ship's ready. Your brother asked me to come get you." That got me energized. The shipwrights and Diane have barred us from the area so we haven't even gotten a glimpse of the ship. I can't wait to see it.

"Well what're you standing around here for? Let's go." I grab her arm and we rush to the shipyard at normal speed as I've been told that sudden full speed rushes tend to freak people out.

"Captain you're finally here. Great now that the gang's all here it's time to unveil our masterpiece. It took a lot of work but we've even made it so that Diane can be on the ship in her full size form and won't have to use those pills all the time."

A recent creation by the brilliant genius Dr. Vegapunk are pills created for giants so that they can fit in more depending on the situation and area.

"And now without further ado." They pull back the sheet covering the ship and we stare in awe at what we see. It was a large bark ship with a snake figure head painted a dark green. "It's got all the necessities. A weapons room, storage room, training room, fully stocked kitchen, quarters for each of us and about five or six extra for when we either have guests or get more crew, brig, wine cellar, Diane's room, and a few extra surprises. We had to make it really big to add the special modifications as you'll find out later. It's pretty much a bark warship. Now all it needs is a name. As captain I figured you'd want to do the honors."

I contemplate for a minute what it'd be. A ship's name is very important after all, it'd be the one that our enemies would remember and the one that would stick with us throughout our entire journey. I take a glance at it and that from the outside it looks like it has about eight levels and curves a bit. Which gives me an idea.

"Sleipnir. Like the eight legged horse of legend that transported the Norse All-Father. Now it'll be used by the crew that will shake the world to it's core." They all nodded in agreement with it.

"Now we've got a ship and a crew, now there's only one thing left to do. Name ourselves."

"Mind if I put in some input. After our recent battle and assessing everyone's skill levels I think I have a good name for us. The Elemental Pirates. Going along with the fact that we have three logia users most of our attacks are element based so what better way than to signify our union." Surprisingly this came from the usually quiet Unma. No one had any problems with that so it was agreed.

"Alright then everybody hands in. From this point on we are the Elemental pirates. We sail with a goal to shake the world to its core and to take down the system set in place by the World Government and the Celestial Dragon once and for all."

"YEAAH!" Unknown to us as we were celebrating and putting the finishing touches on the ship including our jolly roger which was a skull in the middle of a wheel with all the element symbols on it not just the basic six, we didn't know that pretty soon we'd have to test ourselves earlier than we thought.


	3. Voyage Trio

**Disclaimer:** See First Chapter

Voyage Trio

It's been a week now since we took down the corrupt neko leader. We stayed behind to help establish a new order and to make sure things go smoothly, but now it was finally time to leave and set sail on our maiden voyage. We got a ship, a flag, and a crew.

"Do you guys really have to leave already? Even though you've only been here a short time you've already done so much for this country."

"Sorry princess, but we can't stay here for much longer, I'm afraid if we do we might just end up living here permanently." I laugh a bit at my joke. Truth be told I almost wish we could, it's been so long since we've found a place where we can just relax.

"At least promise to come back someday."

"Can do. I'll even do you one better." I reach into my pocket and pull out a blank piece of people, I then rip off a piece and give it to her. "This is a Vivre Card. With this you should be able to find me anywhere. I stole a few of these from a merchant ship which crashed ashore about six months ago. It doesn't tell distance but as long as you follow whichever way it leads then you should find me."

"Thank you so much."

"Captain we need to head off. Your sister said that Navy ships are headed this way." said Seinob running up to us in a panic.

"Knew it. Gotta go, oh wait before I forget I need to tell you one last detail. The paper shows the state of the person you got it from, you'll know if it ever happens. Let's go Seinob." With that we ran off back to the ship to go fight the marines.

* * *

"How many ships are we looking at?"

"Three ships."

"Three how pathetic." I look at the map for the direction of the next island and see that we could avoid going through the miniature blockade. I was about to give directions when the designated navigator Raina because of her abilities stopped me.

"Captain I sense that if we break the blockade then we'll come across a very fortuitous meeting."

"Are you sure?" With a nod and after thinking it over for a bit I decide to trust her judgement.

"Who's leading this attack?"

"This is bad boss, it's the Black Cage."

"What's she doing all the way out here? Marine Headquarters must be having a slow day if they're sending her all way out here for a bunch of nobodies. Dan you're in charge until I get back. Kala don't touch my sword. Time for a little chat." I jumped up into the air and appeared in front of the two ships still floating.

"What're a bunch of marines doing in this quiet village, especially the infamous _Black Cage_ Hina?"

"You must be the no name pirate from the report. We got an anonymous tip that pirates were wrecking havoc on this island and freed captured slaves including the traitorous giant. Hina's come to take you and your crew in for questioning. Fire" I saw how she lived up to her reputation as several black poles flew at my ship.

"Now that's just not nice." I gather energy to two of my fingers into little balls and sent it at them obliterating all of the poles. "If you wanna fight confront me first and not my crew, not that it'd be very effective I'd imagine. I ate a logia fruit and now I'm an Energy Human. Hope you all can swim." In the same way I did before with the poles I destroyed the three ships.

As I landed back on the figure head of my ship I say to the conscious marines "If you survive make sure headquarters knows the name of Zan D. Alkalore otherwise known as Energon captain of the Elemental Pirates."

* * *

"So Raina any clue as to why this destination is so important, or are you just gonna keep me in suspense?"

"Give it a second." Right as she said that the ship stopped abruptly, throwing everyone to the ground.

"What the hell's going on?"

"I don't know boss, we must've hit something."

"Everyone be on your guard." As I said that several fishmen leapt out of the water and tried to get on the ship. Key word _tried._ Good thing I had an energy barrier over the ship since the run in with the marines. As I get a better look at who it was that tried to ambush us I see the blunder we made. Seeing who our attempted intruders were I made a few weird gestures using my fingers and dispersed the barrier.

"Let em aboard." Begrudgingly they let them aboard the ship. "Took you long enough Shien. Crew meet a goof friend of mine, captain of the Sun Pirates, Fisher Shien, son of Fisher Tiger. He was killed years ago by marines after he was betrayed by the elders of a village he returned a little girl to. Due to a little incident during a fishing trip we became friends."

"WHAAT! When did this happen?" said both of my siblings in surprised unison as I neglected to tell them that little tidbit.

"Remember that time I disappeared for two weeks without an explanation. Well now you know why. Shien did you bring the girl?"

"Right here." Out came a 14 year old girl with short brown hair who didn't look all that different than she did when she was rescued by Tiger three years ago.

 **AN: Changed that bit up but everything besides that is still canon**

"Ready to join up?"

"You bet I am captain. Whatever you want." Part of that trip landed me in the midst of war between Shien and the people of Foolshout. Luckily I was able to stop them and the truth came out. This made Koala run away because of what the people she trusted did. I managed to convince the Fishmen to take her in and train her until a rendezvous could be set up where she would join my crew.

"Wait could someone please explain what's going on. None of this is really making any sense."

"In short a few years I stopped an island from being destroyed, and through acts of both selflessness and ruthlessness I was able to gain the friendship of the pirates you see here. Koala here promised to join us once she was done training. Basically it's an unspoken alliance, we both want revenge on the navy and the world so we decided to team up to accomplish our goals."

"We'll just have to deal with it, he is the captain so even though it doesn't make sense we can't do anything about it. Welcome to the crew Koala. I'm the Vice Captain Ann. My younger brother is the second mate. Our older brother is the captain. The three of us ate Devil Fruits. I'll help integrate you into the crew."

"Can't wait to get started and get revenge."

"I'm afraid this is where we depart my friend. I shall see you again at the Sabaody Archipelago." With a mock salute he left.

"Very fortuitous indeed Raina. I've got our next island planned out. Set a course for Blood Rose, heading North, North East."

"Right captain." This trip just keeps getting interesting.

* * *

"I take it back now I'm pissed. It hasn't even been five days and they're coming after us again. Stupid marines. Take all their loot. I don't care who lives or dies, just take them all out. Diane go with Koala. You two bring me their leader." With a nod they rushed off to comply hoping amidst all the chaos no one would notice me and I could go back to my nap.

"Look their leader's still on their ship, let's get him." Unbelievable.

"Don't you understand that you should never wake a pirate from his nap. _Overload."_ I stretched my arm out and released lightning shaped energy blasts from my arm and killed them.

"Out of the way little girl we don't wanna have to hurt you. Come quietly and we might just give you a little announcement."

"Little how dare you. Feel my Gideon." She slams her shrunken war hammer onto the deck of the ship scattering the marines and throwing them overboard. She looked over to her temporary charge, who while she was getting pissed off had already disposed of her share of adversaries.

"Looks like we're done here. Let's get the loot and head back.

"Big brother said to take all the loot so I'll leave this lot to you. _Shadow Gift."_ Using the power of the Shadow Shadow Fruit he released half of the remaining crew on the deck and went down below to take care of the haul.

"Stand your ground men, she's just one girl and there's several of us. Charge."

"This should be enough blood. _Blood Sabre."_ Charging at the incoming group.

"Oh crud I knew I forgot to do something. Poor marines. Ah well, even with all this there's still a slim chance of any of us getting a bounty so it's fine. I've really gotta talk to that girl about that sadistic streak of hers." I say as I lift my black aussie hat with a gold trim on it and placed it over my face as I went back to sleep and didn't even acknowledge anyone as they arrived back on the ship twenty minutes later.

"Big brother we've returned. From the maps it'll take us a week or so to reach our destination." All she got was a snort in reply.

"Everyone set sail. This is the official maiden voyage of the Elemental Pirates. The seas on the way are a bit rough but it'll be no problem for us. Let's go."

"YEAAHH!" And with that the crew of the ship Sleipnir set sail.

"Uh guys I know you're all hyped and everything but you do realize we're going the wrong way. Northwest is about seventy-five degrees to the left." Looking surprised at their half asleep captain doubting them already Raina looked at the compass and with a blush turned the ship in the direction as noted.

"Oops. Now then, here we go."


	4. Restaurant Trio

**Disclaimer:** See First Chapter

Restaurant Trio

"Wait are you telling me we're going to a floating restaurant on the sea that for some reason is shaped like a fish which is run by a pirate. Interesting indeed. I've grown bored of the West Blue. It'll be our last stop and then we head to Loguetown where we'll restock and head to the Red Line."

"Very optimistic captain but how do you suppose we get ourselves out of this one?" Right now we were hanging upside down over a cliff in the wastelands of Blood Rose.

"I've got no idea. Can't use my powers so these things must be covered with sea prism. If only Diane wasn't so easily drunk then we could get out of this, for now we'll just have to wait until those sleeping drugs ware off." We came to this island on what most would call a futile search, but my instincts tell me that what I'm looking for is here.

"How's it hanging?" I lifted my head as best I could and saw a pointy eared girl mockingly staring at us.

"It'd be better if you'd let us down, or at the very least take this sea prism stone off of us. Please we mean you no harm, all we want is to talk."

"That's what everyone says, but all you want is to use me as some sort of tool. Like my life means nothing and I'm nothing but a slave."

"Look we're nothing like that. We may be pirates but we're good ones. The only people who act like that are the true evil of this world. Celestial Dragons and their dogs the navy. If I may it sounds like we have a common enemy, my one goal is to destroy the current world order."

"If that's true then it seems that we can be allies. I can always tell when someone is lying or not and I can sense your will is true."

"Can you let us down then I think I'm going to hurl." She cut the rope holding us up. We unceremoniously fell to the sea.

"Oh come on." Thankfully for the three power holders they were able to shift into their elemental forms and reappeared on the cliff.

"I like you, you're tricky and like to mess with people. Join my crew and help me mess with the world."

"Fine, better than just sitting around waiting for someone to kidnap me. Bu if you want me to come with you than you're gonna have to fight me and win. Just like you three I ate a logia. I ate the Anti Anti fruit and became an Anti human. Hence why people call me a witch."

"Oh this is fun, I can finally go all out. This is just the fight I'd been hoping for Energy vs. Anti matter. Finally I get to beat someone up."

"And he says I'm a sadist."

"Oh yeah, then why have half the crew been avoiding you since the attack?"

"Touche baby brother. But as the captain said we hardly get a chance to beat people up. But why do I feel like we're forgetting about something?"

"Ah I'm sure its nothing important." They walk away to watch the duel from a safe distance completely forgetting about the unconscious crew down below, which includes their still sleeping giant friend.

* * *

"First one to knock unconscious or get the other to yield to be fun let's do this the old fashioned way." To show what I meant I summoned an energy sword, with her following suit not long after.

With an unspoken signal we charged at each other, our blades colliding as we do. I could feel my shoulder dematerialize as we land on the other side of each other. I rush at her next and try to get her with an overhead strike but she shoots a blast of antimatter at me and I'm forced to go back.

"I take it back, sword fights are boring. _Infinity Blades."_ I create dozens of blades and fire them all at once at her.

" _Nega shield."_ She brings up a big sphere around her that blocks most but a few manage to get past and nick her. " _Hell Wave."_ She sends a gigantic blast at me which destroys the area around me.

"Looks like I win." As she was too busy gloating I was able to materialize behind her and shot her with the same thing I used on those foolish marines who disturbed my nap. She lost focus and went down. i held my blade to her neck as I stood above her.

"You may be made of Anti matter but certain elements like mine are able to negate that. You're lucky I was holding back otherwise that could've gotten messy. So do you yield."

"Fine. Guess you're my captain now."

"Good." I turn over to my siblings and am surprised at what I see. "Uh guys, where's the crew." They both shoot up in shock as they realize what they were forgetting.

"Bout time. Mind lending us a hand."

"What's going on, why're we at a beach?" Groggily said Diane who just now woke up.

* * *

"Okay here's the low down since you all decided since you all decided to take a nap in the lake. Basically we had a fight and now we've got a new crew member."

 _That's not an explanation at all._

"Hello everyone my name is Anya. I ate the Anti Anti Fruit and became an Anti Human."

"So you make people feel negative emotions or something?" I don't blame him for asking a question like that as with the weirdness of Devil Fruits it's easy to mistake something like that.

"No, it's a logia which gives me the power over antimatter. I lost to your captain so now I'm a crew member."

"That's great that means we have another girl on the crew." Excitedly yelled Diane still in giant form. We were on the reinforced deck so it could handle her size and weight.

"I'm sure we'll make a great team. I already know your names as the captain introduced me all to you whilst you were all unconscious. Speaking of I do apologize for hanging you all over a cliff. After years and years of people attempting to capture me it just became second nature to try and kill anyone who comes to this island."

"All is forgiven. If I didn't forgive everyone who's tried to kill me I wouldn't have a swords woman." She blushed in shame at the memory of that. "Of course even without my Devil Fruit it's not like she could because even if she's from Wano she'd never be able to beat me as I'm a much better swordsman than she is."

"How come I've never seen you use a sword before than? The whole time we've been together I've only ever seen you use your powers."

"That's because this sea is too weak to make me draw it. Until we get to the Grand Line I'll only use it to hunt sea kings if I'm bored enough, or on someone who disturbs my nap, I think you all remember what happened to those marines who tried to ambush the ship." They shuddered in remembrance of the sight of their remains once they'd finished looting the ships. "Point is, is that this whole sea even all the way out in the West Blue and even where we started in the South Blue are full of nothing but small fries."

"Okay moving past, it's time we head to the Baratie and recruit."

"Right." They moved to prep the ship to head to the Baratie which would take about two weeks from where we were at.

* * *

"Wow you really weren't kidding when you said this place looked like a fish. Let's go inside and get some food. Good thing we stopped at a trading shop and managed to get a lot of money off of all that gold we stole. Plundering is so easy with a giant on our side."

As we entered the restaurant we were surprised at the site of a bloody and beaten marine being held by the neck by one of the chefs. _I like that guy. Anyone who has the guts to do that to a marine while not being a pirate or criminal has guts._

"Let's go get a seat." Not caring about the still gawking people I take notice of a strange group of people across from us. I decide to just ignore them when I hear a gunshot.

I look towards the door and see a marine collapse dead and standing in his place is a gaunt man with bags under his eyes and a starved look about him. The site of him instantly got everyone freaking out.

"Why's everyone freaking out so much?"

"Don't you see the emblem on his jacket? That's Gin the Man Demon, he works for Don Krieg one of the big shots of the East Blue." As the rushed explanation finished there was a loud crash as a strange looking man slammed Gin into the floor chair following suit and then proceeded to beat the life out of him for five minutes until he threw him out the back.

 _Amazing so the cooks here can hold their own as well as cook._ "I want that blonde guy for my crew." I at the same time as the weirdo in the Straw Hat who sat across from us said. I glared as even though I love a good competition and because I was bored it'd be fun to beat him.

* * *

"I change my mind Straw Hat you can have him." We'd been here for seven days and so far have had absolutely no luck. The only progress I've made so far is seeing how much of a perv he is. He won't stop making weird looks at the females of my crew, especially my sister despite my death threats. I thought that either she or my brother were making him act like that but they both reassured me that they weren't doing anything to the dumb fool.

"Thanks." Of course the idiot would eat that up. I may not have been lying but he still believed it way too quickly. I find it hard to believe he's older than me. "Ooh what's that?" I looked at what he was gawking at and saw a shadow streak quickly across the upper deck which is where we were at the moment.

"Big brother there's trouble. Krieg's here."

"Thanks for the info, time for my nap."

"Don't go back to sleep, he'll destroy the restaurant, and besides I know you're just as bored as I am."

"Fine. It won't even be fun since he only has one ship but I think it'll be fun to mess with the Grand Line reject. Tell Diane she has permission to go wild. How many ships are we facing?"

"Only one."

"Boring. Back to bed after all." Dan sighed knowing there was only really one way to motivate his brother.

"If you help with the fight I'll talk with Ann about extra hours."

"Let's go kick his ass." Dan sweatdrops at how easy it was to convince him to fight.

* * *

"You're kidding me right? This is the infamous Don Krieg. If you lot can't beat someone who even with so many ships at his command could barely last at all in the Grand Line then that's pathetic."

"How dare you insult me damn you. Die."

"Boss he's here. It's the man who destroyed our fleet." I look out in shock as I see who it was. I'd recognize that man anywhere. Of course anyone who reads the News Coo would know about that group. One of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, Dracule Mihawk the strongest swordsman in the world.

"Hawkeye Mihawk. Diane my sword."

"Here you go captain." She throws me my sword and before I could draw it the green haired member of the Straw Hat group drew his attention.

"Hawkeye Mihawk I challenge you." He drew his three swords which stirred something in my memory but I don't quite recall why it seems so familiar.

"I came here to kill some time so it seems like it might be interesting. What's your name boy?"

"I am Roronoa Zoro. I'm the man who'll take your place as the world's strongest swordsman."

"Very well then." He reaches for the cross at his neck and pulls out a small knife. "I apologize for not having anything smaller." With that the duel between swordsman began.

 _Time Skip because I'm lazy_

The battle was very fierce but soon enough Zoro was overpowered by the more experienced swordsman. Two of his swords were broken except for the white one he keeps in his mouth.

He didn't step back from the knife which was embedded into his chest probably very close to his heart. I couldn't really hear what they were saying but whatever it was seems to have gained Hawkeyes' respect. He retracted his knife and then used the big blade on his back to slash his chest.

As he fell into the water I'm not sure why but my respect for him grew a bit. Now it's my turn. " _Nightmare Rain._ " I drew my sword and closed the distance between us. I knew he'd block it but the attack was just to draw his attention.

"Hello Hawkeye I've been meaning to have a little chat with you. If you'd be so happy to oblige I'd like to challenge you to a duel."

"Why should I indulge in this offer. I only came here to kill time which I've already done."

"Come on it won't even take long. Besides I've got a lot riding on kicking Krieg's ass and it's been so long since I've gotten to beat someone up. The four blues are too weak to make me draw my sword. I told myself that I wouldn't be able to use it until I reached the Grand Line, but here you are. You're just the challenge I've been waiting for. And on my honor as a swordsman I won't even use my Devil Fruit powers."

"Let's begin." At first we crossed blades with each trying to gain the advantage over the other. "My you certainly have some potential. I can sense you have some strong Haki. Quite odd for someone your age to be able to use it so well."

"Why thank you, I'm surprised to be praised by someone of with your high standards." He pushes me back and tries to attack me by create a whirlwind slash attack which I barely manage to dodge and it passes by me and hits the Krieg pirates and some of the chefs. Not too serious enough to kill anyone though.

"Alright time to finish this. _Asura Trap Slasher._ " I put a lot of energy into that attack and missed. He countered it with an air blade, I smirk though as I notice I managed to cut him a bit on his cheek.

"You are quite interesting boy. What's your name?"

"My name is Zan D. Alkalore otherwise known as Energon, captain of the Elemental pirates."

"Well then Roronoa Zoro, Zan D. Alkalore remember this, one day become stronger, strong enough to surpass myself and this sword." We both nod in agreement and then he moves to go back to his boat.

"Wait a minute didn't you come here to take my head?"

"Yes but now that I've had my fun I think I'll return home to take a nap." Krieg tries to shoot him and he just deflects the bullets with his sword, barely moving it to do so causing a bit of smoke to surround the area. Once it cleared the warlord was gone.

"Die." A pirate breaking out of his stupor tried to slash me when it just passed through my body, I backhanded him into the water knocking him out.

"Wow that was so cool. What are you."

"That brat, he must've eaten a Devil Fruit." Said Krieg, since the fight was quite a distance away from the others he didn't hear my earlier declaration.

"That's right I ate a logia so now I'm an Energy human. Oh yeah Diane if you don't mind take out the rest of this pesky ship." I leapt from the wreckage I was standing on and once I was midair Diane, Gideon in hand rose from the water where I told her to hide to catch the pirates off guard, came out and brought the war hammer down and completely destroyed what was left of the ship scattering and even killing the pirates who were still on the ship. I landed on her shoulder and surveyed the area. My crew had secured the ship to make sure it didn't drift away with all the waves we were making and my sister was torturing the poor Kriegs while my brother was fighting Krieg's right hand Gin I didn't worry since I knew he'd be fine so I turned my attention towards his boss.

"Pearl take care of those bastard chefs. Kill the old man."

"Aye captain. I Pearl the Iron Wall shall deal with them swiftly." Before he could advance he was stopped by the pervert.

"Not so fast, I'll die before I let you step foot in this restaurant. I'll prove my love to the lovely Ann and beat the shit out of you." I really don't like that guy.

"Diane get back to the ship. This'll be over quickly."

"Aye captain."

"Oi Zeff, if I end this now I want you to give me one of your chefs so I can finally leave this place."

"Fine brat." He says as he kicks Gin in the head knocking him back as he tried to approach him from behind.

"Like you could hold a pincushion to me. Time for the _MH5._ " I saw some weird thing happen with his armor as it forms some sort of cannon and as he aims it at me I shoot a condensed version of what I used on those ships which is more powerful than what I used on those marines at the cannon causing it and consequently the armor to explode. The gas quickly surrounded him and Dan used a _Shadow Cage_ to keep the gas contained. Once it dispersed he dropped the cage and _Admiral_ Krieg dropped to the deck dead.

"Man that was easy. Fight Mihawk was fun but now I'm bored again. Looks like I win _Red Leg_ give me one of your chefs so I can have him join my crew. You can give the massive perv to Straw Hat." Amidst all the chaos I'd completely forgotten about him. He'd been watching with his crew from the rowboat with their swordsman.

"We're done here let's head to the ship." With that said I disappeared in green particles and reappeared in my special spot on the deck where after such a long day I fell quickly asleep.

* * *

"You got to be kidding. There are lots of chefs in that restaurant so why'd we get stuck with the one I specifically said I didn't want."

"Well he was going to go with that Straw Hat kid and we'd get his brother Rajo who's just as good as he is according to Zeff, but he beat up Rajo and threatened him to switch and after that display no one was really willing to take his place. So the Straw Hats get Rajo and we get blonde pervert."

"I am here and ready to serve the fine ladies of this crew. My lovely darlings I am ready to do anything for you."

"For the last time super perv stay away from my sister. I see you mistreating anyone of this crew female or not and I'll hurt you badly. John show the idiot where the kitchen is he's your responsibility from now on I can't be bothered to deal with him anymore."

"Aye captain." He dragged the resisting blonde away to the kitchens. For a second I almost pitied John, but it was only for a second I trust him to keep the idiot in line.

"Now that that's finally taken care of for the moment Raina plot a course to the Red Line, we've spent enough time lingering in the blues, it's finally time we entered the Grand Line."

"On it captain plotting a course for the Twin Capes."

Finally the real journey is about to begin.


	5. Whale Trio

**Disclaimer:** You get the point

Whale Trio

"Well that was certainly a weird adventure. Let's agree to never speak of what happened again."

"Agreed." We'd just left a strange island called Warship Island for obvious reasons where we encountered the fattest marine alive bent on gaining immortality by using dragons. We met a nice little girl with a big heart who ate the Whisper Whisper Fruit. The whole thing was so strange we were all contempt to just pretend the entire experience didn't happen.

"Coming up on Reverse Mountain. You guys might wanna see this." We came out to the deck and saw why it was called so.

"I'm looking at it but that doesn't make it any less weird." Instead of going down like you'd expect the water was going up the mountain like some sort of escalator. Breaking out of her stupor Raina steered the ship into the right current so that we could ride it up the enormous mountain. The view at the top was truly breathtaking. For a second I almost thought that the ship would capsize as we rushed back down.

"Wow, I admit this is kinda weird but at the same time it's amazing. Wait what's that ahead of us, is it another mountain?" Dan pointed at a large mass of black ahead of us and we were just as easily confused, then it made a loud moaning sound.

"Diane man the rudder turn us away. That's not a mountain, it's a whale."

"WHAAT?" Upon closer inspection they could confirm that it was not the previously assumed mountain but a giant whale blocking our path. She scrambled to the lower deck to the main rudder trying to make sure we avoid colliding with the humongous whale.

It was a bit of a close call especially with half the crew screaming through all of it but we managed to not hit the whale. "You can come up now Diane we're clear." As she was coming up I take a look to make sure everything was still in order and that nothing was damaged.

As I was about to give the order to keep going when the whale started to moan very loudly again. Since we were right next to the thing it had a much more powerful effect than before. Soon enough I was on my knees clutching my head in pain and I hear a few thuds and look and see my crew starting to collapse and it's not long after that I join them in unconsciousness.

* * *

 _A few days ago in Loguetown..._

 _"So this is the town of beginnings. The place where the King of the Pirates was born and executed. This should be a fun pit stop. Don't cause any trouble, we don't wanna attract any attention from the marines stationed in this town. Since none of us have any bounties yet and they probably don't remember Diane. Dumb pervert you're staying to guard the ship, there are tons of pirates roaming around I don't want anyone messing with my ship."_

 _"What I wanna go. I want to take a look at the scenery and scout out all the potential food supplies to use." More like check out all the ladies and do the very thing I ordered not to._

 _"No. You're staying here and that's final moron. I didn't want you here in the first place so you're earning your keep by staying guard from now until I eventually kick you off my ship."_

 _"Why do I have to do this all the time?" He mutters loud completely glossing over what I just said._

 _"He doesn't like you it's completely obvious. Captain me and Negi will take him with us and keep him out of trouble, we weren't planning to get that much anyways." said ever the mediator Seinob. He's derailed pretty much most of the arguments that's happened on the ship which mostly has been between me and Sanji, only getting worse when he found out about a certain arrangement._

 _"Fine but if he causes any trouble feel free to knock him unconsciousness and throw him in the brig until we get to the New World."_

 _"Aye captain." I've got a bad feeling about this. As we walked away none of us noticed a piece of paper from a News Coo fall onto the deck. It wasn't just any old piece of paper but a wanted poster for 56 million berries._

* * *

 _"Sir I've brought you the latest wanted posters." said a nameless grunt who walked into a room covered in smoke and sees a white haired man looking out the window with two cigars in his mouth._

 _"Seems no one interesting as usual. Just the same nameless rookies who think they're hot stuff. Where's Tashigi?"_

 _"Not sure sir. She left early this morning saying she'd go on patrol muttering something about her sword."_

 _"Same as usual. Huh who's this?" Marine Captain Smoker of Navy HQ gasped as he notices one bounty in particular at the end of the list. Not the face but the name from the report he got from Hina. "Zan D. Alkalore, I've got a bad feeling about this one._

 _"Captain Smoker I've returned from my morning duties." Clumsily walked in a tall girl with a blue jacket and a sword she salutes her captain._

 _"Took you long enough Tashigi. Anything to report?"_

 _"Not really. Just the usual upstarts. Although I did run into a strange man wearing an aussie hat earlier. He and two others were heading towards the execution platform." Smoker was about to dismiss it when he realized that the description roughly fit the one from the bottom of the list._

 _"Did he look like this?" He holds up the wanted poster of the person in question._

 _"Yeah that's him alright. Have the men surround the plaza and prepare to capture him. He's a rookie from a report I received not too long ago let's move out."_

 _"Yes Sir."_

* * *

 _"Just follow the smoke kid."_

 _"Thanks smoke guy." He'll kick himself for this later but he just inadvertently helped one of the people from the list._

 _"Sir everything's in place. We're ready to go on your signal."_

 _"Excellent. Prepare the cuffs." As they were walking away realization finally hit. "Wait a minute wasn't that Straw Hat Luffy. Damn it."_

 _"Watch as I flashily execute this bastard for the crime of making me look foolish." said a clown with a giant nose as he and his cohorts surround the plaza._

 _"What a troublemaker. He's hardly been here five minutes and he's already caused a massive amount of trouble. Don't help him I'm sure his crew's around here somewhere. Besides we've got enough to worry about with the navy here. We've got to get out of here quickly. Of course they don't listen to me they never do." I say when I notice that both of them were gone. I gasp as I look up and see lightning strike the scaffold and hitting the sword the clown was holding. I stop staring as he appears from the rubble all burnt and fall over laughing. "What an idiot."_

 _"Don't you talk bad about Captain Buggy." A funny looking on top of a green lion with a purple mane yell as they charge at me. "Is that supposed to be intimidating? You look even stupider." That makes me laugh even harder as they try to attack. "Piss off carnies. Go back to the circus." I swing at them with my sheathed sword and knock them both back to the rubble with their leader._

 _I hear various gun shots and see marines charging at us. "Time to go. Oi Straw Hat marines incoming. I'll meet up with you sooner or later. I don't have time to go you punks." As I move to pick up the brats in question I get stopped by a column of smoke in front of me._

 _"Stop right there Energon."_

 _"It's finally catching on. Out of the way whoever you are. I'm not trying cause trouble I'm just trying to leave. Besides shouldn't you be going after Straw Hat, he's the one with a bounty on his head. I'm just a random rookie."_

 _" **White Blowout.** " He blew another plume of smoke surrounded the entire area attempting to entrap me and the still battling pirates._

 _"Nice try smoke guy but I'm too fast for you, that was just my afterimage. Laters." After that I turned into Energy and disappeared from the fight. As I land on my ship I glare at my smirking siblings as I notice they were there as well._

 _"Set sail immediately before they have time to regroup and start firing on us." With that we set out to the Red Line._

* * *

 _"_ Hey are you kids alright? I'm the lighthouse keeper." As I open my eyes I see a strange looking man.

"Flower man?" I manage to croak out before going back to sleep this time on purpose.

 **AN: I know it's short but whatever. I'm planning on making a story similar to this one soon and I'll also be updating my other stories possibly. Update as soon as I can but that'll still take a while.**


End file.
